yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Norman
|'Norman' to Ray in "131045"}} - 6 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 11 = - 6 = }} |Kanji = ノーマン |Romanji = Nōman |Alias = William Minerva Boss |Birthday = March 21, 2034Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Gender = Male |Race = Human |Age = 11The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 12 (by 2046) 13 (by 2047) |Hair Color = Platinum Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 145 cmVolume 1: Norman's profile page At least 170 cm (by 2047)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 133, pages 8-9 – Ray appears to be around Isabella's height. Isabella is 170 cm as mentioned in her character profile in Volume 1. Since Norman is now taller than Ray, it is hence indirectly shown that Norman is around 170cm |Blood Type = B |Affiliation = William Minerva The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Shipped-out) Peter Ratri Λ7214 (Destroyed) |Occupation = Resistance leader |Previous Occupation = Assistant Researcher |Farm Identifier = 22194 |Status = |Allies = Emma, Ray, Gilda, Don, Phil, Grace Field Orphans,Smee, Zazie, Vincent, Cislo, Barbara, Hayato |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , Demons, Peter Ratri |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off Novel) |Japanese VA = Maaya UchidaCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA= Jeannie Tirado Dub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network }} is one of the protagonists of The Promised Neverland alongside Emma and Ray. Norman is a math prodigy and a model student of Grace Field House, with intelligence that surpasses his peers and even adults. Norman lived in Grace Field under the parental care of Isabella and is an orphan like all the other children. Being one of the smartest children living in Grace Field, Norman is considered as one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 next to Ray and Emma and even achieved a full score of 300 in Grace Field's series of tests consecutively.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 43 He is known for being a genius strategist and planner, as well as unbeatable at the game of tag. When he discovers the truth of the orphanage with Emma, he teams up with her and Ray to devise a plan to escape. Norman is, however, forced to be shipped before his 12th birthday, and he sacrifices himself and accepts his fate of inevitable death to let his family escape. History Norman was born on March 21, 2034, and he was sent to Plantation 3 located in Grace Field House a year later in 2035, growing up alongside with Ray, Emma, and several other children. A Letter from Norman On the day he would be shipped off, Norman began writing a letter to Emma, informing her about what to do, his new plan regarding the Jailbreak they had planned, as well to save Ray from committing suicide, even after he himself was long gone. As he writes, he begins going through various memories he has of Emma and the other kids in the House. Pre-Cuvitidala Arc Appearance Norman is a young boy with short, tidy white hair (platinum blonde in the start of the manga) that's worn parted to his left, a prominently longer piece curving upwards on the side of his head, and narrow, inward-tilting blue eyes. The most distinctive physical trait of Norman's is his thick eyebrows. He wore the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and trousers along with plain shoes. His Grace Field House identification number "22194" is tattooed across the left side of his neck. Personality Norman is a very kind, gentle and warm boy who exhibits a leader-type of aura, but he is also a complex individual who can be easily misunderstood due to his conflicting morality. After being exposed to the truth behind the orphanage and the House, it is revealed that Norman is similar to Ray in being a realist and wanting to take a limited group of people along in the escape. However, his love for Emma inspires him to follow her idealistic ideals, and as so he becomes determined to escape with all of his siblings despite it seeming impossible. He puts intense pressure on himself to achieve their goal of escaping the House, and he wants to use his own intellect to bring Emma's ideals to life. Norman is manipulative, ruthless and extremely rational, having no issues agreeing to the plan to kill Krone and Isabella that Ray came up with in order to escape. Norman also originally planned to just oust Ray after finding out he was the spy, but changed his mind thanks to Emma's influence. Norman is the most intelligent child in Grace Field House, consistently getting perfect scores during their daily exams. He likes to apply what he learns to his day-to-day activities, even in a simple game of tag. He is known to be strategic, analytical, rational, and possesses logical deductive skills. He is a planner who can see the entire situation and plan for it ahead of time. Additionally, Norman is very determined and doesn't let other budge him when he has firmly put his mind into a certain decision. He has a strong sense of self-confidence which stems from assuming everything will work out in his favor in the end if he plays his gambles right. He always relies on himself to come up with the answers, and even Norman himself states that he always managed to accomplish what he set out to do. Being an extremely caring individual who is fiercely loyal and protective of his family and friend, he has a tendency to hide his true feelings of worry, fear and hurt projecting instead a calm and collected exterior to calm down and give emotional support to the people around him. For example, after Norman’s shipping date is announced, his first priority is to comfort Emma, even though he was the one whose life was on the line. But when faced with his impending death, he realizes how badly he still wants to live. An overall strong-willed character, he tends to disregard his own humanity and worth as a person if it means keeping everyone else safe and for the greater good. After running the Paradise Hideout for some time, Norman has turned into a shadow of his kind and warmlyThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 124, Emma's description of Norman 11 year old self and has grown into a solemn and dull teenager, or as Barbara, Cislo and Vincent described, they view the current Norman as a "serious", "emperor" and "winter" person,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 124, Barbara, Cislo and Vincent's description of Norman and the fact that they have never seen him smile before genuinely surprised them when they discovered how he acted as a polar opposite of how they portray him usually when he reunites with Emma and the rest earlier that day; how he was indeed warm and cheerful during his reunion with them like how Emma described.}} Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Norman went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage where he lived since the day he was born. Under the loving parental care of Isabella and the companionship of Emma, Ray, and the other orphans, Norman spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Norman, and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to her. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Norman accompanied Emma to return Conny's beloved stuffed toy, as the two proceeded to the gates of Grace Field to search for the toddler. Instead of finding Conny, Norman and Emma found Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stared in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The two later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella is revealed to be working for the demons, as the two witnesses in shock of how Isabella turned out to be evil. Norman and Emma returned to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bunny, was left behind, which was eventually found by the two demons and Isabella. Emma collapsed onto the ground in despair, as she recalled the traumatic scene she and Norman just witnessed, which soon led her to break down in tears. Norman consoled Emma and told her not to speak of the incident to anyone. During the next few days, Norman and Emma remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the two. With the introverted yet intelligent Ray's involvement, the three started to devise an escape plan to rescue the orphans from Isabella and the demons' clutches. The three learned and gathered every possible information they could get about the outside world and to aid in their eventual escape. Ray helped in plotting the escape plan. Isabella eventually got Krone appointed as Grace Field's second caretaker (as the orphans' "Sister"), an additional obstacle for Norman, Emma, and Ray to deal with. Krone tried to get in the way of the trio, much to their dismay. Jailbreak Arc Norman, Emma, and Ray eventually recruited Don and Gilda into the team as additional help and told them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of demons. Along the way, the five faced obstacles and issues with working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone, suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side, Ray's double-crossing, and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Norman, Emma and Ray had on him and Gilda, whom they did not tell the entirety of their plan and motives to. When Norman and his team finally managed to put Ray's escape plan into work, it was, however, foiled by Isabella, as she fractured Emma's leg and revealed how Norman will be the next to be shipped off to the demons). Norman took care of Emma and her broken leg during his last few days at Grace Field.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 26 When Emma and Ray attempted to rescue Norman by getting him to escape alone, the plan failed, as Norman returned with the news of how steep cliffs lies beyond the walls of the plantations, making his escape impossible.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, page 10 He soon made a tearful goodbye to the two, as he reminisced the happy childhood he had spent with them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 29, page 17 During the day for Norman to depart, a desperate Emma was still keen on rescuing him, as she made her one final attempt to save him by disabling the tracker in his ear, Norman immediately prevented her from doing so, calling her reckless. When Emma explained how she did not want Norman to die, Norman was touched by Emma's words. As he cupped Emma's cheek, Isabella interrupted the two, urging Norman to prepare to depart from the orphanage. However, she allowed Norman to give Emma a proper goodbye, where he encouraged her to stay strong and never give up hope. After having a quick goodbye with Ray as well, Norman walked to the gates of Grace Field with Isabella and questioned her whether is she happy. Isabella was in shock and hesitated for a moment, before replying that she was indeed happy because she was able to meet him. The two reached the gates and though Norman was preparing himself for the demons to appear, Isabella asked him to wait in another room. When Norman looked inside, he was shocked.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 30 Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Skills and Abilities Intelligence Being one of the top-ranked orphan (in other words: premium quality) of the orphanage, Norman possesses a very high level of intelligence for his age. Norman excels in his studies and was noted to achieve a full score of 300 in the orphanage's daily test.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 Grace Field House, page 11 and 12 Norman also has excellent strategic skills and frequently put them into use when playing a game of tag with his friends. Norman also possesses an incredibly high level of mental calculations, proven when Norman received a heatstroke, Isabella asked the then-unconscious Norman a complex Mathematical equation, which he immediately answered as he recovered from heatstroke.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 97 Omake, page 4 Norman was also the only person to suspect that Ray was acting as Isabella's spy and as so, he laid a trap to confirm his suspicions. When he was able to corner Ray, even the latter was very shocked since he had been careful and discreet. He can easily plan his actions in advance and he anticipates on other's actions. He demonstrates this intellectual prowess and foresight by calculating every plan to the finest detail, which allowed him to formulate the ultimate gambit for escape. He also discovered that the Promised Pen won't access other pages unless it is opened on the location of that page. Physical Strength Unlike his keen intellect, Norman was one of the physically weakest children of the orphanage. Nonetheless, Norman actively plans strategies to win games of tag with the other children. Thus, during a game of tag, Norman could outmaneuver sister Krone, the latter considering him a weak child who she could quickly capture . Team Work Despite his own opinions, Norman listens to the ideas of others to increase the group's cohesion. Moreover, when Ray and Emma fielded clashing ideas of how best to escape Grace Field, Norman convinced his friends to work together. Leadership Skills Norman has extraordinary leadership skills, and is well liked by the children in the House. For instance, while training them in escape tactics, Norman bolstered their collective teamwork as he taught the children how to think logically. Gilda also observed that their escape from Grace Field could have been smoother and more coordinated if Norman was with them. Relationships Emma Being adopted siblings, Emma and Norman have been close throughout their entire lives. Despite their drastically different personalities (with Emma's reckless and carefree nature to Norman's well-reserved and attentive one) Norman is able to tolerate Emma's eccentricities and reckless behavior and has even supported it at times. Norman wants to see her happy and will do anything to accomplish it. During their planning of escaping the orphanage, Emma and Ray were initially the only people in the orphanage he was willing to put his trust on. When Norman sacrificed himself and got shipped out of the orphanage to save Emma and the other orphans, Emma was left depressed and helpless for a long period of time after his departure. Ray Throughout the past 11 years of their lives, Norman has been the closest to Emma and Ray. Despite their contrasting personalities; with Norman being an enthusiastic and sociable person as opposed to Ray's sarcastic and introverted manner, Norman sees Ray as a brother figure and both deeply cared for each other's well-being. Both Norman and Ray acknowledged and understand each other's strengths and weaknesses hence seeing the opposite's skills to be useful in aiding their escape. Besides Emma, and later Gilda and Don, Ray was the only person Norman was willing to put his trust on during their planning of escaping the orphanage. However, their trust was later limited when Norman suspected Ray to be Isabella's spy, as the two's relationship got restrained for a period of time. Nevertheless, they resumed being friends and helped to aid each other during the escape. When Norman was shipped out of the orphanage, leaving a well-established behind for Emma and the others to use to escape, Ray was utterly shocked and awed by Norman's plan and how it was carried out smoothly as most of the orphans successfully escaped the orphanage. Don and Gilda Norman grew up with Don and Gilda as siblings. Norman appears to trust them, which is evident by the fact that he agreed to let them be part of the escape plan. Despite their initial fall-outs regarding Don and Gilda's reckless behavior and Norman's (and Emma's and Ray's) tendency to keep the details to themselves, they were able to work it out and became one another's most trusted allies in the escape plan. Additionally, despite being punched by Don when he was infuriated by the fact that he did not trust him completely, Norman held no grudge and apologized for his behavior as well. Upon his departure from the orphanage, he entrusted them to take care of Emma and Ray. Isabella Norman loved Isabella dearly, as she was the only mother-figure he had in his life. He described her as the person who raised him and taught him ever since he was a young boy. This is why, after discovering the truth about the farm, Norman felt very betrayed by Isabella and was devastated. Ever since then, Norman's love for Isabella vanished, viewing her as "monster" akin to the demons, and nothing more than an enemy. Although the two of them can converse normally around the orphans and are 'friendly' with one another, Norman is determined to ruin Isabella's plans in any way he can, such as attempting to poisoning her or killing her in order to escape. This makes their relationship very tense. When Isabella revealed that she was to ship Norman off, he did seemingly not hold any grudge towards her and understood the reasons behind her actions, which is why he asked her if she was truly happy when she accompanied him to the gates. Despite everything Isabella put the children trough, she truly loved Norman and the other orphans and later expresses how she wishes she could have loved her children normally. Smee Trivia Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini-game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named Norman after the American author, artist and illustrator Norman Rockwell. **Isabella furthermore revealed how she was looking at a painting done by Rockwell which inspired her to gave Norman the artist's name. And how "Norman" is a masculine name of English origin, unlike Ray's which is a unisex name of no particular nationality. *The designer who created The Promised Neverland logo created the three lines in the logo to represent Norman, Emma, and Ray. When Norman was shipped out and separated from Emma and Ray in Chapter 31, the line which represents Norman is gone, leaving only the two lines of Emma and Ray.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #7 **Nevertheless, the manga continues to use the logo with the three lines in the proceeding chapters. *Norman's dominant hand is left. He is also one of the three characters known to be left-handed, the other two being Leslie and Smee. *One of Norman's favorite things to do is disassembling machines. With Ray, Norman likes to take things such as clocks apart when they were younger.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #2 *Norman's dream, when he can get into the human world in the future is to be with Emma and Ray, as he is happy around them.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *Posuka Demizu admits how she had trouble creating Norman's character, including his body type.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *Norman has consistently achieved a perfect score of 300 points.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 *Several information about Norman are revealed in an interview with Shirai and Demizu in Volume 13 Special Edition. **Though Norman has a crush on Emma, Norman never says that he liked her. This idea was scrapped and Norman in the end does state that he likes Emma in Chapter 4 and Episode 2. **Kaiu Shirai thinks that his co-worker Posuka Demizu is like Norman due to how reliable she is. **Regarding Norman's initial design, Demizu receives requests on how she should make Norman look like a "knight in shining armour" instead of a "prince", and another request of how Norman should look "angelic and a bit ethereal". Demizu in the end decided to make Norman look a tad more thin and fragile (physically), and also have striking hair. Volume 1 Initial Design Images.png|Norman can't open a lid. Volume 13 special edition page 25.png|Norman's too weak to lift up a stack of books (upper right art). **Norman's fragility could be shown in several art drawn by Demizu, such as a bonus page in Volume 1 showing how Norman was too weak to open a jar. *The following are Norman's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Norman achieved the 1st position in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **Norman is ranked 2nd in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Norman is in 2nd place with a total of 4763 votes. See Also *Norman from the spinoff parody manga, The Parodied Jokeland. Other Wikis *Norman on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation es:Norman pt-br:Norman it:Norman Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Shipped Out Category:Lambda 7214 Inhabitants Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Category:Paradise Hideout Category:Paradise Inhabitants